salshib_arkufandomcom-20200213-history
Salshib Arku Bio
„I will always protect you even if the galaxy comes to an end“ – Salshib to Runi Kormk Salshib Arku is an Acting Lieutenant for the Falleen Naval Contracts. He is a trained security operative and uses his command skills now for more peaceful matters. He is married to Runi Kormk with who he has a daughter. Background Summary Originally a Falleen of mixed blood from the wide jungles of the Falleen world, Salshib was used as a worker by some jungle group while he still grew up. He sought political asylum in the clan of Mindano after killing the group’s leader. After meeting an agent from Special Security Forces, he began operating as a partner with the man’s daughter. Biography Early Childhood Salshib was born in the early weeks of Year -16 as the son to an exiled pair who had to hide in the jungles of Falleen as they represented a mostly forbidden family as a mix of Falleen and Corellian. Despite the fact that they were separated from the civilization they couldn’t avoid meeting with it sometimes. On one of these travels towards the civilization the small family was ambushed by a bandit group which killed his parents and took him with them. Too young to realize it Sal was raised as one of the bandit’s children. To avoid that he learns about this fact he was sent to do the worst jobs available in the group, keeping him distracted from other thoughts. However, one day he heard the group leaders talk about it. Being completely tired due to the work he had to do this, he wasn’t really able to realize it. It were just a few sentences he heard, nothing more. Waking up in the late night he finally got what they meant and he planned his revenge and escape from the group. In the days after it he maintained a well-planned facade while plotting everything he needed to escape. He gathered supplies and even managed to steal a weapon from the weapons locker. In the night where he tried to escape the group’s leader saw him and tried to stop him. Sal had no other choice than to kill him by shooting him. He wandered through the jungle for several weeks, avoiding the bandits as good as he was able to. Finally he reached the borders of the Mindano clan where he asked for political asylum until he was old enough to move on without any more danger. Special Security Forces Coming to the age of an adult he left the clan and began to travel the galaxy. During his travels he met Forlan Kren, Chief of Operations for the Special Security Forces on a minor planet. They were called when hostile situations in the cities were going critical. Sal worked as an operative there and was trained in tactics to cease critical situations as fast as possible. While off-duty he met Srota Ron, a Chiss who became a good friend to Sal. Runi Kormk & Ca Through his friend Srota he met Runi who was nearly like a daughter to Srota. However they became a lover’s pair, thinking about marriage. One day after Sal made the proposal towards her they found out she was pregnant since a few weeks. It made their bliss even more perfect. They decided to wait with the marriage until the baby was born. Due to Runi’s clone body the baby grew sooner than expected and only a few months after they discovered the pregnancy, their daughter Ca was born on day 65 in the year 14. Earlier history With the closing of SSF Sal remained with the question where to go now. He had enough of all this fighting with some criminal scum who had nothing else to do then to cause trouble. Still his command and organizational skills were his only pros except for the fighting. Coming back to his home planet Falleen and the Clan Mindano he made his decision to join the Falleen Naval Contracts to put his skills into a proper way. Equipment Vibroblade